


Саратов

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Saratov challenge, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: В Девилдоме появляется холодильник «Саратов», и нет, его не Вельзи приобрел.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Саратов

**С** оломон философски взирал, как демоны-грузчики затаскивают в его комнату двухкамерный холодильник «Саратов».

 **А** смо, напротив, наблюдал за процессом крайне эмоционально и даже захлопал в ладоши, когда холодильник наконец занял положенное ему место.

— **Р** адость моя, я всё понимаю, твоей косметике нужен отдельный холодильник, потому что иначе в ваш уже не помещаются продукты, но почему нельзя было поставить его у тебя? — для порядка поинтересовался Соломон.

— **А** то ты Вельзи не знаешь, — рассмеялся Асмо, по-хозяйски плюхнувшись на Соломонову кровать и вытягиваясь во весь рост, — ему же всё равно, что есть, даже несъедобное и даже из чужих комнат.

— **Т** оже верно, — вздохнул Соломон.

 **О** громная глыба холодильника перегораживала половину книжного шкафа и треть окна, но, в принципе, жить было можно.

 **В** сё равно шумный и неугомонный Асмо и раньше половину своего времени проводил у него, Соломона, в гостях.


End file.
